


An Unexpected Gift

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay hasn't been feeling well so Meg encourages her to go to the doctors. It's certainly not what Lindsay is expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The only doctor's experience I've ever had is in Australia so I just based it off my doctor, sorry if it's not accurate for America.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm aware that in this fic Lindsay thinks about how sickness could potentially fuck up her life. As a chronically ill person that can be kind of annoying to read, so I would just like to say that I wrote it from the perspective of an able bodied, well person.

Meg and Lindsay were relaxing on the couch with the animals when Lindsay’s phone started ringing. Normally a phone call this late at night would make them groan but the boys had been away for over two weeks and the girls were grateful for any amount of contact they got. This had been an incredibly busy period of the year, the boys had been gone for 4 days, came back for a night, and then left again. Meg had been away and back in that time, but all four of them would finally be reunited tomorrow.

 

Both ladies smiled as Lindsay answered the phone and their boys faces appeared on the screen.

 

“Ayyyy!” Gavin yelled over the phone, earning a shove from Michael.

 

“You idiot, you’ll wake up the neighbours.”

 

The ladies laughed, this was what they were missing in their day to day life.

 

“How’s it going?” Meg asked.

 

Gavin made a face as Michael answered, “It’s okay, we’ve made heaps of videos but fuck am I ready to come home.”

 

“Tomorrow baby!” Lindsay said, not wanting to let the mood come down.

 

The other three smiled and they all chatted about their day, just catching up with each other.

 

Eventually, when Lindsay was practically falling asleep on Meg’s shoulder, they decided it was time to say goodnight.

 

“Goodnight girls, can’t wait to be home tomorrow so we can get back to what we were doing the night before we left.” Michael winked, ending the call.

 

Meg and Lindsay were now both tired and annoyed, the last time all four of them had time for proper romantic sex was the one night the boys were home in between trips, it had been too long.

 

Sure, the girls had each other, but it always felt much better with all four of them. As the girls went to sleep in the bed that felt far too big, they thought about seeing their boys in the morning and how great it would be. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay and Meg were early to pick the boys up; Meg had offered to drive because Lindsay had been feeling fatigued recently and just wasn’t up to driving this early in the morning. Meg personally thought she wasn’t up to driving at all, she’d been falling asleep everywhere, not to mention this morning Meg had woken up to the sound of Lindsay throwing up. Apparently Lindsay had been sick the past few mornings but hadn’t said anything because she thought it was just her usual gag reflex she had unfortunately somehow picked up from Gavin.

 

Meg however, wasn’t as chill about it. She’d made Lindsay call their doctor on the way to the airport to make an appointment and check that she wasn’t actually dying or something. Lindsay, in usual Lindsay fashion went along with it but was still relatively unphased, insisting that she really wasn’t that sick, even though she had to sit down in the airport because Meg had watched her standing and noticed that she was swaying.

 

The girls were still arguing about whether Lindsay was sick or not when Michael and Gavin walked over to them. They’d been so absorbed in their discussion they hadn’t noticed the boys arrive. When they finally saw them, they jumped up and wrapped each boy in a hug, before walking over to baggage collection.

 

“This prick got upgraded to first class and they didn’t upgrade me.” Michael complained to the girls, pointing at Gavin.

 

“No, my boi, but I got them to move you up too, so it was all good!” Gavin assured.

 

Michael rolled his eyes and moved forward to grab his bag; grabbing Gavin’s as well as it came round.

 

The walk back to the car was nice, mostly just the boys complaining that they had to go into work just after getting off a plane from somewhere they had been for work. It was a well-worn complaint and all four of them knew that they were each grateful for their jobs, just sometimes the travelling was annoying.

 

When they finally pulled up at work, Meg turned to Lindsay who was in the backseat with Michael. “Will you need a lift to the doctors today?”

 

“Nah, I’ll Uber it. It’s nothing so it shouldn’t take long.” Lindsay said.

 

“Wait, why are you going to the doctor Linds?” Gavin asked from the front seat with concern.

 

“Because Meg thinks that I’m sick and she wouldn’t let me not go to the doctors.” Lindsay said cheerily, casting a look at Meg.

 

Meg rolled her eyes. “No, it’s because you’ve been fatigued and dizzy and I woke up to you throwing up this morning.”

 

Michael and Gavin both turned to Lindsay, looking worried, but she waved her hands at them. “Guys, I’m sure it’s nothing, I’ll let you know what the doctor says after I’m back.”

 

With that, the four of them headed inside, Meg walking across the parking lot to The Know while the other three walked to Achievement Hunter, the boys going into the main room as Lindsay walked into the support room.

 

About three hours later Lindsay was in her Uber on the way to the doctors. She thought the whole thing was stupid, but as she sat in the waiting room staring at all the posters on the walls of different illnesses, she started to worry slightly. Her life was going well, she had a great job, great relationship, a house, and she really didn’t need some sickness to fuck her up.

 

“Lindsay.” The voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her doctor smiling at her, before she followed the doctor down to her office.

 

“So, how can I help you?” Doctor Cheenel asked.

 

“Meg’s worried about me; she made me make the appointment.” Lindsay said, not looking impressed.

 

Doctor Cheenel chuckled at Lindsay’s expression. “Why is Meg worried?”

 

“Well, I’ve been a bit dizzy and a bit fatigued. Plus I’ve been throwing up.”

 

The Doctor nodded “When did you start feeling like this Lindsay?”

 

“Uhhhh, about a week ago I think.”

 

“And you’re sexually active?”

 

“Yep, but I’m on the pill, plus these past two weeks it’s just been Meg and I.”

 

“And what about the others? Are they feeling sick as well?”

 

“No, it’s just me.”

 

“What about your pets? Have they been sick recently?”

 

“Nope, they’re both fine.”

 

“Right, have you done anything new recently? Been bitten by anything?”

 

“Nope, I haven’t eaten anything new either. It’s probably just a bug that’s going around.” Lindsay said shrugging.

 

“It could be, but I’ll get you to have a blood test and a urine test just in case.”

 

Lindsay nodded and thanked the doctor, heading out to get another Uber which took her to the pathologist.

 

The tests were easy, she wasn’t afraid of needles so it was just an in and out thing. She was back at the office by lunch time. She opened the group chat on her phone; her partners had decided they were staying at the office for lunch because there was something going on in the kitchen, which meant there was food.

 

When she walked into the kitchen, the three of them ushered her over quickly. Rolling her eyes, she sat down and before they could ask any questions she spoke. “The doctor didn’t know, I had some tests done and she’ll let me know the results of them soon.”

 

Meg and Michael looked annoyed that the still had no answer, but Gavin seemed pleased that something had at least been done. All four moving on from the issue as there was nothing else to talk about. Once lunch was finished, they all parted ways, going back to their own work.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay glanced at the clock; it was 5:30. She walked into the main room to see what the main crew were up to. The boys were just finishing recording a let’s play, all six of the men turning to stare at her as she walked in.

 

“What else do you have to record?” She asked, hoping to get an approximate time for when they would be going home.

 

“Up to you, boss.” Geoff called from his seat.

 

Just as Lindsay was about to respond her phone started ringing, checking it she saw it was the doctor. Given that the guy’s weren’t recording, she answered it in the office.

 

“Hello?” She said, confused.

 

“Lindsay! I’m glad I reached you, um, are you sitting down?” Doctor Cheenel asked.

 

Lindsay had a bad feeling as she responded. “No… should I be?”

 

“It’s probably best if you did.” The Doctor responded.

 

Sitting on the couch, Lindsay ignored the looks the guy’s in the room were giving her.

 

“Okay, well, it’s probably best if I just come out and say this. The results of your blood test have come back already, you’re pregnant.” Doctor Cheenel said calmly.

 

Lindsay just sat in silence, the shock displayed plainly on her face.

 

“Lindsay? Are you there?”

 

Lindsay snapped out of it, “Yeah, sorry, yeah, hold on.” She stood up and walked out of the room, hearing both Michael and Gavin call after her. She just kept walking until she was outside, walking for a while before just sitting on the concrete.

 

“How is that possible?” Lindsay asked.

 

“Well, while the pill is a great contraceptive it’s not 100% foolproof.” Doctor Cheenel explained.

 

“Okay, um. Okay.” Lindsay wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“Lindsay, I’ll need you to make another appointment so we can discuss what you want to do.”

 

“Well I mean, I’ll keep the baby. I have a stable life, a house that’s large enough and like, I always planned on having children, just not, I don’t know, right now.”  Lindsay had already made up her mind.

 

“That’s good to know, but we’ll need to still have an appointment to talk about what supplements and vitamins you’ll need to take. Also to just talk about general pregnancy stuff and if you want to know who the father is.” As the doctor said this, Lindsay was acutely aware of just how much the doctor knew about her sex life.

 

“Can the test tell you how long I’ve been pregnant?” 

 

“Yes, about two weeks.” Doctor Cheenel revealed.

 

“It’s Gavin’s.” Lindsay responded.

 

“Are you sure?” The doctor asked.

 

“I mean, obviously we’ll all be the parents but trust me, its Gavin’s DNA.” Lindsay was certain. If she was two weeks along then the only time it could’ve happened was the day the boys were home and Lindsay had very vivid memories of what happened that day.

 

As she was making another appointment with the doctor, she saw the door open from the Achievement Hunter offices, both Michael and Gavin having spotted her sitting on the ground. Obviously they were worried about her and her choice of concrete seat was worrying them even more, they practically ran over to her.

 

She was just hanging up as they got to her.

 

“Linds?” Michael asked carefully, “Who was that on the phone?”

 

Lindsay stared at her boys as they stared back at her; their faces displayed just how worried they were about her. She sighed and raised both her hands, letting the boys pull her to a standing position.

 

“That was the doctor. I hope you don’t have any more plans for today because I’m calling a family meeting.” Lindsay said, already walking over to Meg’s building, the boys quickly following after her trying to ask more questions but she ignored them. This would be easier with all four of them present.

 

When they reached The Know set, Meg was just starting a story read, but when she saw the looks of distress on Michael and Gavin’s faces and Lindsay’s expressionless face, she told Ryan he’d have to do the read with Ashley. He agreed immediately, given he had witnessed the start of Lindsay’s phone call and could now see the boys faces, he knew something was up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Meg said, rushing over to them.

 

“Family meeting. Let’s go find an empty meeting room.” Lindsay said, already heading off. As she searched she could hear the boys filling Meg in on everything they knew, which wasn’t much, but Meg was obviously just as worried as the boys, because she found an empty meeting room straight away, ushering the other three into the room and locking the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed. They sat down at the table, Lindsay at the head, Meg next to her on the left, Gavin next to Meg and then Michael across from Meg.

 

With all three of her partners staring at her in distress she wasn’t sure how to begin. She opened her mouth several times but wasn’t sure what to say. She started with something simple to break the ice.

 

“Well, you were wrong Meg, I’m not sick.” Lindsay said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

 

The other three relaxed momentarily, but then stared at her confused.

 

“If you aren’t sick, then what’s wrong? Why the meeting?” Michael asked slowly.

 

Lindsay sighed again and moved, resting her elbows on the table and putting her head in her hands.

 

“Lindsay, what is it?” Meg asked, reaching her hand across to rest it on her arm.

 

“Okay, well, I mean I don’t know how to say this, but like. We have the room and there are four of us so it should be easier! I feel stupid I didn’t think of it but I don’t know why I would’ve but I knew that it wasn’t 100% guaranteed and like obviously we didn’t plan this but I’m kind of okay with it…” Lindsay rambled, she’d lifted her head up but she was studying a poster on the wall, not looking any of them in the eye.

 

“What are you talking about?” Gavin asked, still as confused as before.

 

Meg let out a small gasp, before she spoke softly, in an unbelieving voice. “No, really?”

  
“What, what is it?” Michael turned to Meg, frustrated that she’d worked it out and he hadn’t.

 

Meg looked at Lindsay, waiting for her to make eye contact, when she did, she took that as confirmation. Meg glanced at both of the boys before she spoke strongly, smiling.

 

“She’s pregnant.”

 

Michael and Gavin turned in their chairs to look at Lindsay so swiftly that Meg was worried they’d break their necks.

 

“No way.” Gavin said, his voice hushed.

 

Michael was a little less eloquent. “Holy fuck. We’re having a baby?”

 

Lindsay nodded, watching as a smile spread across Michael’s face.

 

“How far along, do they know?” Meg asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, I’m about two weeks along.” Lindsay said quietly, glancing at Gavin.

 

At that, Michael and Meg turned slowly to watch Gavin, who was still just staring at Lindsay.

 

A few moments passed before he opened his mouth, looking as if he was going to speak before he closed it again. Meg placed her other hand on his thigh, he looked down at it briefly before looking up again.

 

“That means… I mean like, obviously it’s everyone’s but like, that means it’s mine right? It will have my DNA?” Gavin finally spoke, looking at Lindsay as if he was still unsure what was happening.

 

Lindsay nodded again, offering him a small smile.

 

Gavin remained shocked, but then he also smiled, looking around at the three others sitting around the table. It just devolved into the four of them sitting around the table looking like a bunch of idiots.

 

They decided after all that had happened, they didn’t have the energy to stay at work. Quickly calling back into The Know so Meg could grab her stuff and tell Ashley she was leaving, before heading over the Achievement Hunter. When they announced they were leaving, Lindsay could tell Geoff wanted to ask about what had happened, he looked worried, but Lindsay didn’t really feel like telling anyone besides family her news, at least not for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, after she had been back to see the doctor, accompanied by Michael, Gavin and Meg, and they had sorted everything out; she decided it was time to tell their families.

 

Lindsay’s parents reacted exactly how she thought they would. They were over the moon with excitement, insisting the four of them came and visited as soon as possible. There was no talk about how she wasn’t married, but she supposed that was because you couldn’t really get married to three other people, at least not yet. Michael’s parents were thrilled, but warned him how difficult children could be. Gavin’s parents congratulated their son, insisting that this meant he would have to visit more. They definitely wanted to see Lindsay before she gave birth. Meg’s mum was on their doorstep the same day she had been told, she had brought dinner with her to celebrate.

 

Overall, it was all going pretty well. By the time Lindsay eventually got to her parents’ house, she was about 13 weeks along. They still hadn’t told anyone besides their immediate family. It had been quite difficult and Lindsay was sure some people suspected. After all she’d been on multiple episodes of Off Topic and hadn’t had anything to drink. Plus she’d had to come into work late a few days just because she had felt like utter shit. Everything with the baby was going well according to the doctor, all scans and stuff looked great. The four of them had just decided they wanted to enjoy being some of the only few to know about it, though Lindsay thought they’d probably start telling people in a week or so.

 

Lindsay’s family fussed over her, making sure she was comfortable, reminding her partners that she needed to be well looked after. It was quite sweet, though definitely not necessary. All four of their families wanted to know whether Michael or Gavin was the father, but they had decided that they wanted to keep that information between them. It felt private and special, but also they didn’t think anyone else needed to know. Obviously besides the doctor.

 

A week after they had visited Lindsay’s parents, the four of them agreed they would start telling people. Two of the first people they told were Geoff and Griffon.

 

They were at the Ramsey’s house for dinner; they’d been having a great time and were all just lounging on the couch watching tv. In the ad break, Lindsay finally spoke up.

 

“So,” she said, turning to look at the Ramsey’s, “I have something to tell you.”

 

Geoff and Griffon motioned for her to continue.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Lindsay said, not beating around the bush.

 

The four watched as Geoff and Griffon processed the information. Both smiled but the Geoff groaned as Griffon turned towards him.

 

“You owe me $50” Griffon said cheekily.

 

Geoff nodded; he’d pay her at some stage.

 

“Wait, you bet on this?” Gavin asked.

 

“Well, I’d noticed Lindsay was glowing a bit more recently, that plus the lack of alcohol consumption, I kinda figured that’s what it was.” Griffon replied. “Geoff didn’t agree, but that’s just because he doesn’t pay enough attention.”

 

The Ramsey’s argued about it for a while, but they were both super excited for Lindsay to have the baby.

 

* * *

 

 

Telling the fans was easy. Once all their friends knew, they agreed they would announce it simply but just weren’t sure of how to do it. The moment came when Lindsay eventually got sick of seeing the tweets asking if she was pregnant, so she did something simple. She tweeted just the baby emoji, with no other explanation. A few minutes later, even though they hadn’t spoken about it at all, Michael tweeted the same emoji. Seconds later Gavin had as well. Finally, Meg completed the set minutes after. With all four of them tweeting it, Twitter was going crazy.

 

Obviously, because some fans either didn’t get the tweets or wouldn’t believe it, Lindsay, Gavin and Michael announced it again briefly on Off Topic. It wasn’t a big thing, they just mentioned it in passing conversation. Gavin had asked Lindsay if she missed booze since getting pregnant and that was about the extent of the discussion.

 

With verbal confirmation, everyone on the internet seemed to accept it. People were incredibly happy for the four of them. Of course there was already speculation on who the father was and whether it would impact on the way the child was raised, but Lindsay ignored it. Their child was going to be lucky, it would have four parents that loved it very much and loved each other very much. That was all the internet needed to know.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they could have the ultrasound to determine the sex of the baby, the nurse was getting rather annoyed with the four of them. On their first appointment she had been confused as to why all four of them needed to be there together. She tried to insist that only the parents could be present and when they told her they were all the parents she became even more confused. She then tried to demand who the father was, stating that only he could accompany Lindsay, but they had simply told her that both Michael and Gavin were the fathers and Meg was also the mother. Eventually the lady had given up and let them all in. However each time they had gone back she had tried new tactics to keep them all out of the room.

 

This didn’t take away anything from the moment she revealed to them they would be having a girl. Meg and Michael were already crying when the ultrasound started, so the news only made them cry more. Lindsay was just happy her baby was healthy, but wasn’t really emotional enough to cry. What surprised all of them was Gavin, who prided himself on not crying, shed multiple tears of joy at the news. All of this was just making it even more real.

 

With the news they were having a girl, clothes and toys began to flood in, Meg and Lindsay warning their friends to not buy only pink things, that was stupid and their baby would be wearing every colour of the rainbow.

 

There was a lot of speculation between their friends about what the baby would look like. Given no one knew who her father was, everyone wondered whether she would have Lindsay’s eyes, or Michael’s hair, or Gavin’s skin. Meg even came home one day saying she had seen people placing bets. It was all ridiculous, but good natured so they weren’t bothered.

 

* * *

 

 

They made an effort to visit everyone’s families before the baby was born, flying to New Jersey to see Michael’s family before heading to England to visit Gavin’s. They stayed in New Jersey for a few days and were in England for a week, but for Lindsay it was exhausting. All the flying and walking and talking she was doing was just really tiring her out. It was worth it though, to hear the soon to be grandparents gush about their soon to be born granddaughter. Gavin’s family made them promise to come and visit again soon, wishing they could be closer to the baby.

 

* * *

 

 

By week 30 Lindsay was kind of over everything, she often said to Meg how it wasn’t fair that she was the one who got pregnant, that Meg should’ve been the one. Meg just laughed that off, because in the moments Meg witnessed Lindsay talking to the baby growing inside of her, she knew that she wouldn’t change anything for the world.

 

The closer they got to the due date, the more people kept asking if the boys were nervous. People assumed Meg wasn’t nervous because she was female and should somehow magically know what pregnancy and giving birth was like. Surprisingly to most people, neither Michael nor Gavin were that nervous. They already had a hospital bag packed, the baby’s room had already been set up. They had spoken to a vet about how the animals could react to a baby and how to get them comfortable with each other. They kind of figured they had everything sorted.

 

The four of them however, had still not decided on a name for the baby. They had at least narrowed it down to a list of five, but it was difficult picking one.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay went into labour just as the four of them were sitting down to eat dinner at home. Gavin surprised everyone by being the most calm and collected of the four. Lindsay was only slightly freaking out, she had stuff she had planned to do the next day which would now have to wait, plus the boys were supposed to be filming an important Let’s Play and she really didn’t want them to miss it. Meg and Michael were shocked into panic, they hadn’t been expecting the baby and there weren’t really any warning signs so they hadn’t mentally prepared. They tried to offer help to Lindsay but couldn’t remember what to do. It was lucky they had Gavin.

 

“Right, Lindsay, go and get in the car. Meg, help her in and then get the car started, you’re driving us to the hospital. Michael, go and get the bags we have prepared for the hospital, they’re in the cupboard under the stairs. I’m going to help Meg with Lindsay and then call all of our parents to let them know.” Gavin spoke firmly, fast enough for them to understand him but hopefully not miss anything. He sighed as they all just stared at him, except for Lindsay who was attempting to stand up.

 

“Guys! Move!” With that, they all sprung into action and within minutes they were in the car on the way to the hospital. By the time they got there, Gavin had called all of their parents, including his own, even though it was the middle of the night for them.

 

Getting to the hospital, they were immediately put into a private room, Lindsay practically collapsing onto the bed while the other three sat in chairs beside her. When the doctor came in to check Lindsay out, she was mortified to hear that she was so far dilated there wouldn’t be enough time to give her any pain medication. The doctor said that it was probably going to be a quick labour, but two hours later the baby was still inside Lindsay and she was furious they hadn’t given her anything for the pain. The doctor reasoned that the baby would be coming any moment; so really, they still couldn’t give her anything. When the doctor had left, Lindsay told her partners that there was no way in hell she was ever having another baby and if she did, they were not having this doctor.

 

Eventually, when it was time to start pushing, Lindsay had to tell Michael and Gavin to get out. Meg, Michael and Gavin had all wanted to be present for the birth but Michael was getting angry at the doctors and nurses because Lindsay was in pain, which was adding to Lindsay’s annoyance and then Lindsay knew that Gavin, bless him, was far too squeamish and she didn’t want to give birth to the sound of someone gagging. So the only one in there to hold her hand and cop her abuse was Meg.

 

After about half an hour of Lindsay cursing Gavin out for ever putting her in this situation and trying to convince Meg they didn’t even need the boys at all, Lindsay finally gave birth. Meg was already crying, but when Lindsay heard the tiny cry of her baby, her eyes started to well up too. As they wiped all the goo off the baby, Meg went out to get Michael and Gavin, who rushed in as fast as the hospital staff would let them, eager to see their daughter. When entered the room, they were greeted by the sight of a very tired Lindsay, cradling a tiny baby in her arms. They all gathered around, staring adoringly at both mum and bub.

“She’s beautiful.” Meg whispered, trying desperately to wipe away her tears.

 

“She’s ours.” Lindsay grinned, looking up at the three of them.

 

Michael pulled Meg closer to him, trying to discretely wipe the tears that were falling down his own face. He was tempted to bury his face in her hair, but then she would complain he had gotten it wet, so had to just let the tears fall.

 

“She’s so squishy.” Gavin said from the other side of the bed.

 

Lindsay patted the bed next to her so Gavin could sit down and then she passed him his baby.

 

He took her gently, holding her very carefully. “I feel like I’m going to break her.” He said softly, looking into her small face. Wanting everyone to have an equal turn, he passed her cautiously to Michael, who was used to holding babies, so held her slightly more confidently than Gavin. Gavin moved on the bed to cuddle closer to Lindsay, trying to be mindful of the pain she must be in.

 

Michael gazed into his daughters face, amazed. He lowered her down slightly so Meg could watch her as well. They both let out a small gasp as she opened her green eyes briefly. Meg chuckled quietly, “Well, her eyes are green, that’s a dead giveaway.”

 

Lindsay cooed, running her fingers through Gavin’s hair. “Aw, the little squishy has your eyes Gavvy.” Gavin just looked slightly overwhelmed.

 

“So are we going to keep calling her Squishy or should we give her a name…” Meg said taking the baby from Michael as he handed her to her.

 

Gavin pouted, “I like Squishy.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “We are not naming our child Squishy, what is wrong with you.”

 

Lindsay stared at her little family for a bit, before looking back to her daughter.  “Let’s name her Hannah.”

 

The other three looked at their little baby daughter and nodded. Hannah seemed appropriate. Meg vaguely remembered the name meaning favour, which felt fitting, their daughter certainly felt like an act of kindness.

 

“So,” Michael spoke, “Uh, whose last name is she having?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been pregnant before so everything I know about pregnancy has been googled, I hope it wasn't too off
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


End file.
